


Orpheus

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon dreams of finding Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orpheus

Don't look back, he was cautioned. Don't turn to watch Blake in the pale of morning, his curls haloed in pink, his broad shoulders outlined by sunrise. If you look, he will vanish into rays of sun occupied by shiny dust-motes.

And so Avon does not look. He stares straight ahead into the dark of his dreams and takes another step. And then another; each step is more difficult than the previous one. The panic fluttering in his veins whispers a counter-argument of doubt: Blake does not trust you, he has never trusted you. He will not follow you into the shadows of living.

He tries to steel himself against it, to ignore the sibilant hiss of distrust, but under the onslaught his step falters. The uncertainty is too much. His body trembling, his head begins to turn. Then another voice, different from the first two, whispers to him from the darkness and he stops.

No, don't turn. That's the wrong way.

The voice is familiar and warm...strong. It whispers, I trust you, I have always trusted you. From the very beginning.

And the voice is a balm on Avon's nerves. He steps toward it, toward the dark and the shadows, and he does not look back.

When he wakes, it is still night and Blake's body is wrapped around him. He relaxes into the embrace and uses the exhalation of Blake's breath to count the seconds of his existence.


End file.
